Twinkle-Toes
by O what fools these mortals be
Summary: Aang decides that he needs a pet name for Toph since she has one for him.


Aang stared at Toph as she practiced her metal bending with a strange look on his face. While Toph couldn't see his face, she could tell by his posture after all these of being together. With a sigh, she turned to him, "What is it, Twinkle-toes?"

"That! That's it! You have a pet name for me so I need one for you," Aang started pacing on his air scooter.

Toph froze in dread. She had been hoping this day would never come. "I don't think so."

"C'mon, Toph! We're together! We should have nicknames for each other!" Aang said earnestly as he moved quickly towards her.

"Katara and Zuko don't have nicknames for each other," Toph said as she quickly deflected him with a large rock coming up between them. "And they've been married for two years. We don't need nicknames either."

Without slowing down, Aang moved around it and reached her. He knew her deflection techniques too well after all of these years. "But Sokka and Suki have pet names for each other and they've been married for three years. Plus, Zuko is firelord. He doesn't count."

Trying to ignored his hands gently cupping her face, Toph replied, "Sokka doesn't exactly count either. He's never been completely right in the head. Remember the cactus juice?"

Stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, Aang nodded his head. "While I wasn't there for most of that, I do remember hearing about it later. Then he went and tasted the yellow goop. He wasn't right for hours. But Suki is completely normal and she still calls him her 'Strong Warrior'."

"And Katara is completely normal and she doesn't have a nickname for Zuko." Toph countered quickly even as she felt her body relaxing.

"I still want to find a nickname for you, though," Aang protested gently. "Something only I get to call you."

Toph sighed, already knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine, but I get the final say on the name, alright? If I say, no, you don't call me that. Agreed?"

"YES!" Aang yelled and did a fist pound in the air. "How about pumpkin?"

"No."

"Sweetpea?"

"Do I look sweet to you?"

"Honey?"

Already regretting her decision, Toph began to walk back to her house. "Same answer as before, Twinkle-toes."

"Lemur?"

"You seriously want to name me after Momo?"

"Rabaroo?"

"No!" Tosh firmly shut her door in his face.

"I'm not going to give up! I will find the perfect pet name for you!" Aang yelled through the door before returning to his own house. Toph banged her head against the wall. This was a horrible idea.

"Steel-toes?"

"What?"

"Steel-toes, as a nickname," Aang explained earnestly. "Get it? You call me Twinkle-toes, so I'll call you steel-toes."

"Call me that and I'll give you steel to your toes."

"Ground-foot."

"I'll bury your feet in the ground."

"Muffin."

"No."

"Cookie."

"No."

"Peanut."

"No."

"Cupcake."

"No."

"Peach."

"No."

"Honey-crusted muffin cakes."

Toph paused and looked towards Aang. "No. What's up with all the food nicknames? Are you hungry or something?"

". . . Yes."

"Then let's get something eat rather than you making up all these ridiculous nicknames, Twinkletoes."

"Alright."

Toph couldn't believe that he was finally proposing, right in the spot where she had finally let go of her crush on Sokka. A rare smile danced across her face, "Yes! Yes! Of course, I will marry you Twinkle-toes!"

Aang gently slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too and, no, not that one either." With a gentle stomp, she tilted him over onto his back as she turned toward the people she could feel approaching from behind her.

"What if we have use these flowers, Boo boo?"

Freezing, Toph didn't answer and just turned towards Aang.

She could feel Aang take a step back. "Not, Boo boo?"

"Never."

"Just one more week until we're married, Dearest."

"Sweet, but not that one either."

As they danced their first dance as a married couple, Aang whispered in Toph's ear. "I think I have the perfect petname."

Tensing up in frustration that he would do this now, Toph nevertheless asked, "Really? What?"

"My Wife."

Relaxing and snuggling just that little bit more into his chest, Toph replied, "I think that one is perfect, Twinkle-toes." And if she was a bit choked up and there was a tear in her eye, well, she would never admit it later.


End file.
